Once Upon a Winter
by AmelieICanFly
Summary: (J'imagine la suite de la S3) : Regina Mills a disparu. Alors que tout Storybrooke pense qu'elle est responsable du froid qui s'est abattu sur la ville, Emma et Hook décident de partir à la recherche de la jeune femme qu'ils savent en danger.
1. 1 - Une nuit glaciale

_- ONCE UPON A WINTER -_

___◞ヽ __◞ヽ__◞ヽ __◞ヽ__◞ヽ __◞ヽ_

_Premier chapitre,_

___◞ヽ __◞ヽ__◞ヽ __◞ヽ__◞ヽ __◞ヽ_  


**Regina**

Tournant le dos au café, Regina marchait le long de la rue. Elle voulait définitivement chasser de son esprit ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle était rapidement sortie, sans un regard en arrière, pendant que Robin prenait Marian dans ses bras. Elle ressentait une colère sans nom, à cet instant, elle méprisait le monde. Après toutes les belles paroles qu'il avait dite au sujet de Marian, Regina ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Robin choisirait son épouse perdue, elle en était certaine. Une brise légère et fraîche faisait danser ses cheveux noirs. Frissonnant sous ce soudain changement de température, elle avait resserré ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle était accompagnée dans sa marche par un lourd silence. Un silence agréable, qui ne se comblait seulement par les pensées tiraillées de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, était le claquement de ses talons sur le sol. Regina ne souhaitait rencontrer personne, elle était donc heureuse de voir les ruelles parfaitement vides. Elle n'aurait pas supporter le regard interrogé des passants, qui l'auraient vu dans cet état. Elle ne voulait plus être une gentille personne, une personne souriante, une personne aimable. Regina ne voulait pas être vue comme celle qui était parvenue à dompter ses démons. Ni comme celle qui avait réussi à retirer son masque de cruauté, pour laisser place à sa bonté naturelle, qui n'attendait que le moment de rejaillir. Cette personne la répugnait.

Une fois de plus, elle se rendait compte que le bien était destiné à ceux qui voulaient être faibles et vulnérables. Ses yeux humides l'empêchaient de voir correctement. Comment avait elle pu croire que le bonheur lui était autorisé? Que tout avait changé? Qu'elle avait changé? Les efforts et les sacrifices n'ont plus aucune valeur, s'ils sont faits par quelqu'un de mauvais. Elle observait les feuilles rougeâtres des arbres, qui zigzaguaient devant elle et les compara à ce qu'elle avait réalisé ces derniers temps. Ils devaient être aussi fragiles et aussi légers, pour s'envoler si vite. Elle était condamnée à une souffrance qui ne se finirait jamais. Toute sa vie, les personnes qu'elle avait sincèrement aimé, lui avaient été arrachées. Une par une. Toujours par sa faute. Elle souhaitait prendre son cœur et le jeter loin d'elle, fatiguée de ressentir toute cette haine et cette tristesse.

- Maman, _souffla Henry derrière elle._

Le garçon respirait péniblement et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il venait sans doute de courir, espérant la rattraper au plus vite. La jeune femme sentait son cœur sombrer au fond d'elle. Henry tenait la plus grande place dans sa vie. Elle savait que si elle se battait, si elle restait forte, c'était pour qu'il soit fière d'elle. L'amour de son fils était ce qu'elle possédait de plus précieux. Elle soupira et hésita longuement, cherchant quoi lui dire. Mais, elle lui ordonna de retourner avec les autres, sans même un regard en sa direction.

- Dors chez Emma, _répondit-elle en ravalant un sanglot,_ je voudrais être seule ce soir.

- Où est-ce que tu vas?

- A la maison.

Henry n'avait pas insisté, il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il regardait simplement sa mère s'effacer dans la nuit, sans ajouter un seul mot de plus. Il était suffisamment lucide pour comprendre que, parfois, la solitude était nécessaire. Que le besoin de se retrouver entre quatre murs était inévitable, afin de mettre ses idées au clair. Regina était peut-être forte, elle était également profondément sensible. Et, ce qui inquiétait le plus son fils, c'était ce qui pourrait naître de la colère et de la tristesse de sa mère. Il avait peur de la perdre, de voir Regina se laisser engloutir par la rage qui la submergeait. Il ne voulait pas, qu'une nouvelle fois voir le chaos s'abattre sur la ville et les habitants. Mais, il lui faisait confiance, il la savait forte. Henry voulait que Regina soit heureuse, elle le méritait tant. Être un héros, n'était pas réservé à ceux qui avaient fait le bien toute leur vie. Pour Henry, au contraire, on l'était en parvenant à surpasser ses erreurs et se faisant aimer par les autres. Regina était son héros et il était très fière d'elle. Elle avait souvent été maladroite par le passé. Mais il se rendait compte qu'elle était la meilleure chose qui lu soit arrivé, malgré le temps dont il avait eu besoin pour s'en rendre compte. Il voyait bien à quel point elle respirait le bonheur depuis qu'elle était avec Robin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant sourire, ni aussi radieuse. Elle arborait un sourire plus chaud qu'un soleil. Il avait peur de ne plus revoir ses yeux pétillants, ses yeux qu'elle n'avait qu'en regardant l'archer, ainsi que ce rouge qui montait sur ses joues, à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur lui.

Henry était retourné chez Granny's, l'esprit ailleurs et le cœur triste.

Regina, elle, s'enfonçait dans les rues de Storybrooke. Elle frissonnait à chacun de ses pas. L'air avait refroidi d'un seul coup. La jeune femme avait froncé les sourcils en voyant quelques flocons de neige tomber sur le sol. Ce n'était pas naturel. Même si le temps devenait de plus en plus froid ces derniers jours, ce changement brutal de température avait sans nul doute un lien avec la magie. Mais qu'importe, elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'en préoccuper. L'image de Robin, s'élançant vers Marian pour la serrer vivement contre son corps, venait sans arrêt prendre place en son esprit. Marian allait sûrement tout lui dire et Robin allait finir par la détester. Regina ne savait pas, en rencontrant Robin, que Marian était sa femme. A l'époque, elle faisait tuer n'importe qui sans demander des renseignements sur leur personne, leur vie et leur famille. Marian a été une victime comme tant d'autres. Comment est-ce qu'une grenade de ce genre avait pu tomber dans sa vie? Elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Emma, _«telle mère, telle fille.»,_ elle le pensait, tous les malheurs provenaient de cette famille.

- N'importe quoi, _lança Regina en donnant un coup de pied dans une poubelle._ Ce n'est pas de la faute à Emma, ni celle de Snow-White, si mon passé me rattrape. Si les fautes et les malheurs que j'ai pu commettre antérieurement, sont plus forts et puissants que le bien que je pourrais ou non faire dans le futur. Je ne peux pas toujours rejeter ce qui va mal dans ma vie sur les personnes qui m'entourent. Ce qui est arrivé est totalement de ma faute. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils l'ont emmené ici que tout va mal. C'est parce que je l'avais fait tuer. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, Robin n'aurait jamais été avec moi. Si Emma ne l'avait pas sauvé, les répercussions auraient pu être aussi lourdes, s'il avait, par exemple, découvert que j'avais fait tuer sa femme.

Regina voulait faire demi-tour, s'excuser auprès de Robin, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

Quelque chose gênait la jeune femme. Elle avait le sentiment d'être suivie. Henry, sans doute. Elle avait haussé les épaules et avait continué son chemin en accélérant le pas. Elle avait décidé qu'elle parlerait à Robin une autre fois. Devant sa porte d'entrée, elle avait, une dernière fois, observé autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait personne. Exténuée, elle s'était écroulée dans son salon.

A mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, il faisait de plus en plus froid. Regina était sur son canapé, un chocolat entre les doigts et une chaude couverture sur les épaules. Un grincement l'avait fait sursauter. Quelqu'un venait de refermer la porte d'entrée.

- Henry, _soupira-t-elle, _je t'avais demandé de rester avec Emma. Bon ce n'est pas grave, tu peux prendre du chocolat chaud, il en reste. Il y a de la cannelle dans le placard du haut. Mais avant tout, couvre-toi, où tu vas attraper mal.

Henry n'avait pas répondu. Regina avait posé sa tasse sur la petite table en face d'elle. Le froid était vraiment tranchant, ce qui avait surpris Regina lorsqu'elle s'était levée.

- Henry? _Avait-elle appelé, inquiète. _

Ce n'était pas Henry qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

C'était une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une longue et élégante robe bleue. Cette mystérieuse inconnue fixait Regina, en tenant fermement un chocolat chaud dans ses mains.

- C'est gentil de proposer,_ s'exclama-t-elle en soulevant son bol au dessus de sa tête, rompant le silence. _

- Que fais-tu chez moi? _demanda Regina_. Sais-tu qui je suis?

Le sourire arrogant de la jeune blonde avait disparu. La pièce était devenue plus glaciale que ce qu'elle ne l'était. Un courant d'air se diffusait, transperçant la peau de Regina. La jeune femme profita de ce nouveau silence pour analyser l'inconnue qui se tenait face à elle. Elle était grande et fine. Sa robe d'un bleu pailleté, tombait le long de son corps. Elle ne dévoilait ses jambes minces, que lorsqu'elle marchait, par une haute ouverture en bas de sa robe. Elle portait des chaussures en verre. Sa peau était très pâle. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués d'une natte qui lui tombait sur son épaule gauche. Elle avait l'air douce et gentille. Son regard azur n'avait rien de maléfique. Pourtant, elle avait osé s'introduire chez Regina, ce qui, visiblement, ne plaisait pas à cette dernière.

- Je sais qui tu es, oui, _siffla-t-elle_. Mais, toi, as-tu réellement oublié mon visage?

- Je suis désolée, je ne te connais pas. Es-tu responsable de ce froid glacial?

Regina s'arrêta brusquement. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle connaissait cette jeune femme. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré, il y a bien longtemps. Elle l'avait enfermé et l'avait confié à Rumpelstiltskin pour qu'il l'a tienne en lieu sûr. Il possédait une pièce qu'il disait lui-même ne jamais fréquenter. Elle n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise, mais cette fille était dangereuse.

- … Elsa.

- Et bien, je vois que tu n'as pas totalement perdue la mémoire. A notre première rencontre, tu n'avais pas mesuré à quel point j'étais dangereuse. Tu m'as eu par surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu as réussi à te jouer de moi. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Comment est-ce que..

- ..J'ai pu me sortir de la boite dans laquelle tu m'avais lâchement enfermé? La chance, sans doute. J'ai été emmenée en même temps que Marian. La femme de l'homme que tu aimes. Celle que tu allais lâchement détruire, comme toutes les pauvres victimes que tu as pu faire.

Regina secoua la tête. Elsa avait réussi à la mettre de nouveau en colère.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela?

- Je t'espionne depuis que tu es sortie du café.

Regina passa sa main sur son visage.

- Enfin, tu es arrivée dans mon château en me suppliant de te venir en aide. Tu me disais que tu avais plongé Arendelle dans un hiver éternel. Tu voulais que je fasse quelque chose, que je vous sauve. Mais je n'avais aucune solution, moi! Tu ne voulais pas t'en aller avant que je trouve un antidote. Mais il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid. Tu avais semé la panique... la panique totale. La neige tombait alors qu'on était en plein été.. Les habitants ne voulaient plus sortir de peur de finir congelés. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ou des milliers d'innocents allaient mourir. Ils parlaient de venir avec des fourches et de mettre fin à tes jours.

- Et le peuple d'Arendelle? Personne n'y a jamais pensé. Il y a des enfants qui espèrent toujours mon retour. Ils doivent tous penser que j'ai oublié ma promesse. Que je suis partie en les abandonnant! Ma sœur était mourante lorsque je suis partie, son coeur a été glacé. Ma petite sœur que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Elle est probablement morte maintenant et tout ça par ta faute!

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire?

- Venir avec moi à Arendelle! Si tu avais si peur pour ton peuple!

- Tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Tu savais qui j'étais. Tu connaissais ma réputation. Il ne fallait pas t'étonner, Elsa. As-tu déjà vu un mulot supplier un faucon de lui venir en aide?

- J'admirais ta puissance et ta magie. Je pensais que tu pouvais y arriver! Il est peut-être encore temps de faire quelque chose. Les miens m'attendent peut-être toujours. Tu vas venir avec moi et cette fois tu ne pourras pas refuser.

Elsa positionna ses mains devant elle et la pièce fut balayée par un vent glacial. Regina fut projetée contre le mur. Par la fenêtre, Regina pouvait voir se dessiner une tempête de neige, malgré la noirceur de la nuit. L'horreur se lisait sur son visage. Elle voulait s'abattre sur Elsa pour l'arrêter, mais elle était figée, impuissante. Cela avait duré de longues minutes.

- Storybrooke est sous l'emprise de l'hiver éternel. Si tu trouves comment sortir Arendelle de là, tu sauveras ta ville également.

- Il fait froid, mais c'est encore vivable pour nous. Alors qu'Arendelle est privé de ses vivres. Ton peuple, la faune et la flore est en train de mourir. Tu es stupide. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais? Pourquoi est-ce que je risquerais ma vie pour les tiens? En te suivant, je ne pourrais ne jamais revenir. Quand bien même tu me forcerais à te suivre, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Rien ne pourrait me forcer à t'aider!

Elsa affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle semblait fière d'elle, comme si elle savait d'avance que Regina allait venir, qu'elle avait gagné.

- Au fait, il est charmant ton fils. Henry, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait?

- Son cœur est gelé. Tu vas sentir ce que ça fait que de voir quelqu'un que tu aimes mourir de froid de l'intérieur. Sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Seulement, la balle est dans ton camp maintenant. En m'aidant à sauver Arendelle, tu arriveras à faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre ici.

Horrifiée, Regina s'était précipitée vers la porte pour retrouver Henry. Elsa ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Non, tu viens avec moi à Arendelle.

La porte se changea aussitôt en un profond gouffre enneigé ou Regina tomba à l'intérieur.

* * *

_Once Upon a Winter._

_ノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノ__ノ_


	2. 2 - Storybrooke sous la neige

_- ONCE UPON A WINTER -_

___◞ヽ __◞ヽ__◞ヽ __◞ヽ__◞ヽ __◞ヽ_

_________Second chapitre,_

___________◞ヽ __◞ヽ__◞ヽ __◞ヽ__◞ヽ __◞ヽ_

**Emma**

Emma fut surprise en ouvrant ses volets, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était splendide. Un épais tapis blanc recouvrait le sol de Storybrooke. La veille, le temps s'était rafraîchit et quelques flocons étaient tombés. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait un tel résultat à son réveil. Ce n'était absolument pas un cadre automnal. L'année dernière, à cette période, les nuits étaient douces et les journées chaudes. Elle était montée dans la chambre d'Henry et lui avait ajouté une couverture supplémentaire. Emma allait partir de la maison. Il dormait si bien, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller pour le prévenir. Elle lui avait doucement caressé le front avant de s'en aller. «Henry ira sûrement chez Regina en se réveillant.» pensa Emma.

Son souffle fut coupé au contact du froid. Emma avait rajusté sa veste. La neige faisait bien un mètre de haut. La jeune femme n'avait rencontré personne en chemin. Les habitants de Storybrooke devaient préférer rester chez eux par ce temps. De toute manière, il était impossible de sortir un véhicule. Elle avait marché avec difficultés jusqu'au logement de Killian. Elle était devant sa porte se refusant de faire savoir qu'elle était là. Elle avait fait de nombreuses fois demi-tour, mais revenait toujours devant la porte, hésitante et anxieuse. Emma ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il faut dire qu'elle avait assisté à la scène des retrouvailles des Hood. Le visage choqué, désemparé et accusateur de Regina lui avait brisé le cœur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. En ramenant Marian, elle voulait lui sauver la vie, pas gâcher celle de Regina. Ensuite, elle avait simplement emmené Henry chez elle, laissant Hook chez Granny's. Henry et elle étaient restés silencieux toute la soirée. Emma sentait qu'il était malheureux pour sa mère. Malgré tout le mal que Regina avait fait, voir Regina souriante et heureuse avait ravis tous les habitants de Storybrooke. Cela avait redonné de l'espoir. Emma se sentait coupable. Mais elle avait sauvé une innocente et cela avait sans doute plus d'importance qu'une histoire d'amour. Robin aimait Regina, Emma le savait. Il avait aimé Marian durant de longues années, se refusant de l'oublier et d'aimer une autre femme, avant de rencontrer Regina. Marian était la mère de son enfant. Il allait devoir faire un choix douloureux. Mais Emma pensait que Regina était précieuse aux yeux de Robin et que leur amour pouvait surmonter cette épreuve. La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte, dévoilant un pirate torse-nu.

- Swan. Je t'observe depuis près de vingt minutes. Je me demandais si tu allais finir par frapper, ou non.

Emma l'observait, il l'avait brutalement coupé dans ses pensées. Elle ne se souvenait même plus pour quelle raison elle se trouvait ici. Son air arrogant agaçait Emma. Il aurait pu lui ouvrir plus tôt, cela lui aurait empêché de tourner ridiculement pendant tout ce temps. Sa respiration était rapide. Elle voulait prendre un air assuré, mais elle avait perdu toute crédibilité. Il se tenait devant elle, avec son sourire bien trop parfait. Elle souhaitait se blottir contre lui. Cette température était insupportable. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid. Hook se demandait si elle allait dire quelque chose.

- Au lieu de te moquer de moi, laisse-moi entrer, _réussi-t-elle simplement à dire, _je meurs de froid.

Hook avait désespérément secoué la tête.

- C'est sûr, c'est stupide de rester dehors par ce temps. Qui ferait ça?

- Être torse-nu, c'est mieux?

Il émit un faible sourire avant de s'avancer vers Emma, qui avait instinctivement fait un pas de recul. Elle gardait une bonne distance entre eux, ce que Hook avait préféré respecter. Il sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour.

- Je suis là pour te parler.

- Oh, je pensais que tu étais là pour faire autre chose, _souffla-t-il en affichant maintenant un sourire coquin._

Hook continuait à se rapprocher. Emma fronça les sourcils, visiblement gênée. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, il l'attirait, surtout lorsqu'il la fixait ainsi. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quant il était question d'amour, Emma perdait tous ses moyens. Elle préférait encore tout abandonner plutôt que de construire quelque chose qui allait forcément finir mal. Elle avait confiance en Hook, il avait réussi à lui prouver qu'il tenait sincèrement à elle. Mais Emma avait une chance pitoyable. Elle avait peur qu'il perde la vie sous ses yeux ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de complètement improbable. Elle ne savait pas comment Regina se sentait, comment elle avait réagi au retour de Marian. Peut-être était-elle d'une colère noire contre Emma. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Graham. Regina avait été si jalouse, qu'elle avait brisé son cœur à pleine main. Il était mort dans les bras d'Emma, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Killian. Regina avait changé. Emma avait une totale confiance en elle. C'était son amie. Mais, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

- Attends, ne me dis rien. Tu vas dire que ce qui est arrivé hier était une erreur? Que tu m'as embrassé sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Tu vas alors me ressortir tes vieilles excuses, comme quoi tu ne fais pas confiance aux hommes. Pourquoi est-ce que moi je serais différent de tous les..

- Hook..

- Toujours pas ça? Alors tu vas me dire quoi? Que c'est Henry le problème? Que la mort de Neal est trop ressente?

- Henry t'adore. Je..

- Alors, le problème c'est forcément tes parents, non? Il faut bien avoir une excuse.

Emma perdait patience.

- Stop! s_'énerva-t-elle_. Je veux simplement te dire que jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent, ce serait bien si on restait discret sur notre relation.

- Notre relation?_ sourit-il en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille._

- Par exemple, m'enlacer au beau milieu de la rue est exactement ce qu'il ne faudrait pas faire.

Elle avait entendu le rire du pirate raisonner dans ses oreilles. A ce moment précis, elle était bien. Elle avait oublié Zelena, New-York, Marian, tout. Le corps de Killian était chaud mais il commençait à trembler de froid. Il l'avait tiré à l'intérieur ou une chaleur agréable se diffuser dans la pièce. Hook posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma qui lui avait rendu son baiser. Elle se laissait faire. Il avait fait descendre ses baisers dans son cou, mais la jeune femme lui avait demandé de s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _demanda-t-il_.

- Regarde, il y a du mouvement dehors, _s'exclama-t-elle en se collant à la fenêtre._ Les gens ont l'air de s'agiter.

- Et bien, en une seule nuit, un froid terrible s'est abattu sur la ville. Jamais, même en hiver, il n'a fait aussi froid. Il y a matière à discuter, tu ne crois pas? A vrai dire, ça m'est vraiment égal.

- Allons voir! _suggéra-t-elle._

- Sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie de...

- Je vois Snow avec eux, _le coupa-t-elle_. On y va. C'est peut-être grave.

Pendant que Hook s'habillait, Emma avait pris de l'avance. Mais le pirate l'avait rejoint rapidement. Emma se tourna vers lui.

- Ce serait bien si tu ne venais pas en même temps que moi.

Quelqu'un venait de les rejoindre, avant qu'elle ne puisse finir ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était Robin. Il affichait une mine fatiguée et tourmentée. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé une terrible nuit et semblait profondément triste. Il les salua d'un sourire.

- Où est Rolland? _demanda Emma._

_- _Avec sa mère. Ils dorment toujours.

Elle avait hoché la tête. Robin ne semblait pas si heureux, pour quelqu'un qui venait de retrouver sa femme. Hook avait tapoté son épaule en lui souriant gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que ton petit pense de sa maman?

- Il a l'air content. Il me disait souvent qu'il aurait voulu la connaître. Une fois, il m'avait même dit "Je n'ai qu'un seul rêve papa, c'est de voir maman." Même s'il est heureux, les choses ont changé. Hier, il n'a pas arrêté de me réclamer Regina et Henry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne venait pas à la maison. Pourquoi je n'étais pas avec elle. C'est difficile d'expliquer à un enfant si jeune ce qui me dépasse totalement moi-même.

- Et qu'est-ce que Marian en a dit?

- Elle n'est pas au courant pour Regina et moi. J'espère que Rolland ne lui dira rien, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas le faire. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible d'être avec deux personnes en même temps. Que sa maman était là maintenant et qu'elle devait reprendre sa place. Qu'elle n'aimait pas Regina parce qu'elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et que ça lui briserait le cœur si elle savait que je voulais refaire ma vie avec celle qui a fait de la notre un enfer.

Emma posa une main sur son bras.

- Tu veux oublier Regina?

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment parlé avec Marian. Elle était très silencieuse hier et très fatiguée. Mais, elle est ma femme et la mère de mon enfant. Elle ne connaît personne ici et elle est totalement seule. Est-ce que je peux vraiment l'abandonner?

- Il faut que tu fasses un choix, mais il faut que ce soit le bon, _expliqua Hook_, tu ne peux pas faire semblant, si c'est le cas tout le monde sera malheureux.

Robin souhait changer de sujet, il avait regardé autour de lui avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

- C'est ce qu'on est venu savoir, _répondit Emma_.

Tout le monde chahutait. Ils avaient l'air en colère. Emma ne parvenait à saisir que quelques bribes de conversations. "C'est elle qui a fait ça." "Cette sorcière a lancé une malédiction pour que tout le monde soit puni pour son chagrin." disaient certains, "Il fait si froid. Une fois qu'elle sera brûlé, cette malédiction sera annulée." "Oui, brûlons-là, comme on aurait du le faire il y a bien longtemps!" s'exclamaient d'autres. Emma s'était tournée vers Hook et Robin. A leur mine horrifiée, elle savait qu'ils avaient compris la même chose qu'elle. Storybooke accusait, une nouvelle fois Regina, d'avoir lancé une malédiction sur la ville. Ruby marchait vers Emma, l'air inquiète.

- Où est Regina? _demanda-t-elle_.

- Tu penses qu'elle est coupable toi aussi?

- Disparaître ne plaide pas en sa faveur. Mais je pense que c'est mal d'accuser quelqu'un sans preuve. On m'avait accusé une fois. Vous vous souvenez? Tout le monde souhaitait ma mort et finalement alors que je n'avais rien fait.

Snow-White venait de les rejoindre. Elle était seule. Charming devait sûrement garder leur bébé. Elle avait l'air épuisé, de longues cernes tombaient sur ses joues.

- Tu es là, Emma! Henry était mort d'inquiétude. Il a trouvé ton lit vide en se levant, de même pour celui de Regina.

- Oui...Je... suis allée travailler plus tôt ce matin. Je voulais... faire le tour de la ville, pour voir si personne n'avait besoin d'aide.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait tellement froid, _rajouta le pirate, _les accidents arrivent rapidement par ce temps.

_- _Henry est avec Charming?

- Oui, ils sont à la maison. Emma, c'est grave, Regina est sur toutes les bouches.

Robin n'en revenait pas. Regina les avait tous sauvé, ils avaient oublié cela si vite. Ils avaient oublié à quel point elle était devenue remarquable. Elle avait aidé tant de personnes, sans rien demander en retour. Il est vrai que Regina avait une mauvaise réputation, qu'elle n'avait pas fait que de bonnes choses... mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait assez montré pâte blanche. La personne qu'elle aimait le plus était Henry et elle n'aurait jamais lancé une malédiction pour ensuite l'abandonner. Il se sentait coupable. Hier, il avait pris Marian dans ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas de la voir vivante, sous ses yeux, après toutes ses années. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle était morte. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Mais ses sentiments pour Regina n'avaient pas changé. Il l'aimait toujours. Il était fou d'elle. Autrefois, il avait aimé Marian. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, il ne pouvait pas reprendre où il en était. Regina était partie si vite qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était sûrement dur à supporter pour elle qui était mal-à-l'aise et se sentait de trop. Il n'avait pas osé la retrouver, ensuite. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Marian, qui éprouvait une haine sans nom pour Regina. Ce qu'il comprenait également. Robin avait l'impression d'être un monstre.

- On est allé chez elle ce matin, elle n'y était pas, _continua Snow, _ils ont commencé à dire qu'elle nous avait abandonné après nous avoir lancé une nouvelle malédiction.

- N'importe quoi, _siffla Robin_, de plus, où irait-elle?

Emma s'était approchée doucement du visage de Killian, respirant son odeur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit responsable de ce temps, _lui chuchota-t-elle_.

- Evidemment, _approuva-t-il_, mais où peut-elle être? Où est-elle partie? C'est absurde.

Emma avait baissé la tête. Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

- Elle est peut-être avec Henry chez David maintenant. Après tout, il n'y a que la qu'elle peut réellement se réfugier. Sa maison est encerclée.

Hook avait acquiescé. Ils partirent tous les trois à la maison des Charming. Ils furent accueillit par les pleurs d'un bébé affamé.

- Il faut qu'il mange, c'est l'heure, expliqua Snow.

David qui tenait le bébé depuis deux heures fut ravit de le rendre à sa mère.

- Il fait terriblement froid. Et il y a beaucoup de mauvaises ondes dans l'air... Entre tout ce qui se passe dehors et toi qui était introuvable... Le bébé ressentait tout ça et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, avec Henry on ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Regina n'est pas ici, je suppose?

- Non, mais on aurait bien aimé. Si quelqu'un la trouve avant nous, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Henry était sorti de la salle de bain. Il avait le visage pâle et une voix faible. Le garçon s'approcha de sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- J'espère que Regina va bien, _soupira-t-il, _je m'inquiète.

_- _Mais non, gamin, _le rassura Emma_, ce que je sais avant tout de ta mère, c'est qu'elle est capable de se sortir de toutes situations fâcheuses.

- J'espère. Mais je me demande ce qui se passe. Je veux dire, ce temps ne peut pas être naturel. Puis Regina ne peut pas se volatiliser comme ça.

- Tu devrais t'allonger. Avec Hook et David, on va aller voir Gold. Il a peut-être une explication à tout cela. Henry, tu as l'air malade. Tu as du attraper froid.

La boutique de Rumpelstiltskin était fermée. Mais Belle leur ouvrit tout de même. Une douce odeur de miel flottait dans l'air. Pour se réchauffer, Belle était en train de faire du thé. Un parfum sucré se diffusait dans la pièce et la rendait ainsi chaleureuse. Belle était rayonnante et semblait pleinement heureuse. Même ce terrible froid ne pouvait pas atteindre à son bonheur.

- Alors, Madame Gold, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une femme mariée?

- J'ai la sensation d'être indestructible! _avait-elle sourit._ Vous voulez boire une tasse de thé?

Sa réponse fit sourire Emma. Rumpelstilskin était entré dans la boutique et avait rejoint son épouse.

- Vous préférez sans doute des réponses à du thé, n'est-ce pas? souffla Gold en tenant un vieux parchemin entre ses doigts.

* * *

_Once Upon a Winter._

_ノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノ__ノ_


	3. 3 - Bienvenue à Arendelle

_- ONCE UPON A WINTER -_

_ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ_

_Troisième chapitre,_

_ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ_

**Regina**

Regina avait le sentiment de marcher depuis des jours. La fatigue se faisait vraiment ressentir, c'était insupportable. La neige était oppressante et lourde. Il ne cessait d'en tomber et la quantité était déjà impressionnante. Elsa, elle, paraissait avoir l'habitude et n'était en rien gênée par ce temps. Au contraire, elle était à l'avant et avançait avec légèreté et rapidité. Elle souriait même gaiement, heureuse d'être de retour chez elle. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu y remettre les pieds depuis un moment et respirer le parfum de son pays lui faisait du bien. Elle avait passé tant de temps enfermée, rien ne semblait pouvoir la freiner à présent. La neige tombait sur sa robe, rendant son teint et ses cheveux plus clair qu'à l'accoutumé.

Malgré le cadre apaisant qui s'offrait à elle, Regina ressentait une profonde colère. Une sombre haine qu'elle pensait indissoluble. Ce n'était pas seulement le retour de Marian qui l'a morfondait. C'était même loin dans son esprit. Elle pensait à Henry, il était sa priorité. La lune commençait à apparaître et le ciel à s'obscurcir. Bientôt, la lune presque ronde baignerait le paysage d'une douce lumière argenté. Regina ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Elsa. Elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle était peut-être sa seule et unique chance. Elle ne pouvait rien risquer encore, il y avait trop en jeu. Son fils était tout ce qui comptait. Pour lui, elle devait parvenir à se contrôler.

Le silence s'étirait. Pour tout dire, les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. La veille, Regina avait ouvert la porte de son manoir, à Storybrooke, puis elle était violemment tombée au beau milieu d'une charmante forêt enneigé aux portes d'Arendelle. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elsa n'avait rien osé dire. Elle avait simplement tapoté le haut de ses bras couverts de neige et refait sa natte, attendant que Regina se résigne à la suivre. Elsa était puissante. Regina voyait en elle quelqu'un de désespéré, capable de tous les sorts pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle était. C'était sans nul doute ce qui était le plus dangereux avec elle. Regina savait reconnaître les personnes méchantes et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, Elsa n'en était pas une. Elle en avait peut-être simplement plus que ce qui fallait sur les épaules. Même si Regina reconnaissait qu'Elsa avait besoin d'aide et qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement tout ce qui était arrivé, elle éprouvait tellement de haine à son égard qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de s'imaginer comment se débarrasser d'elle. Henry risquait de perdre la vie par sa faute et ça, elle ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner.

- Est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt? _cracha-t-elle._

- Oui, _répondit Elsa en tendant le doigt devant elle_, Arendelle est juste derrière cette haute montagne que l'on voit!

- Mais, on ne va pas l'atteindre avant au moins deux jours! _s'exclama Regina_.

- Elle n'est pas si loin que cela. Si on ne s'arrête pas, on y sera demain, avant le début de l'après-midi!

Regina s'était laissée glisser contre le tronc d'un grand hêtre. Elle avait longuement soupiré avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses genoux tremblant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses vêtements humides étaient collants. Son ventre se tordait par la faim. Les derniers nuages s'effaçaient, de même pour Elsa qui s'évanouissait dans l'horizon. Tout ceci était totalement absurde pour Regina. Sa place n'était en aucun cas à Arendelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire, elle, si ce pays était gelé? Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir son fils et elle était exténuée. Elsa n'avait pas vu que Regina était assise. Elle continuait son chemin, à une allure encore plus rapide et gracieuse. Elle avait tout de même du sentir que Regina ne la suivait plus, car elle s'était brutalement retournée. C'est avec colère qu'elle avait couru jusqu'à la brune à moitié endormie par terre.

- Il faut y aller! Nous ne pouvons pas nous reposer!

- Ton pays patiente depuis des années, il peut bien attendre encore une nuit!

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Il est dangereux de s'arrêter! La température ne va faire que baisser et de plus, il y a des loups! Je ne sais pas le temps que cela te prendra de trouver une solution. Mon pays patientera sans doute encore un peu, comme tu le dis, mais ce ne sera peut-être pas tout à fait le cas pour ton fils.

Comment osait-elle?

- Il fallait y penser avant de le condamner! Je ne vais pas bouger d'un centimètre de plus. Il fait nuit, on ne voit pas où on met les pieds! Je suis trempée et j'ai froid! J'ai aussi faim et je suis vraiment épuisée. Je n'arrive pas à te suivre et je ne supporte plus de te voir gambader fièrement devant moi comme un lapin.

- Je ne gambade pas, _siffla Elsa_.

- Appelle cela comme tu en as envie.

- Je ne suis pas pressée de me retrouver là-bas. Je ne veux pas sentir les regards de dégoûts, de hontes et de haines se poser sur moi. Mais je dois le faire, parce que c'est mon peuple. Je suis la reine c'est donc de mon devoir de faire passer les autres avant moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce que cela sonne faux? _s'interrogea Regina en haussant ses sourcils_.

Elsa avait fait mine de ne pas l'entendre. Elle l'avait tiré jusqu'à la forcer à se relever. Regina avait grimacé. Elle devait sûrement avoir raison, rester ici n'était pas prudent. Les loups, ça n'était rien. Entre elle et Elsa, elles pouvaient largement les tenir à l'écart. Mais le temps glacial n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

- Allez, _continua Elsa_, nous pourrions mourir de froid. Nous n'avons même pas de couvertures.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre mes affaires de ski.

- Tes affaires de quoi?

- Oublie ça.

- Bien, _soupira Elsa_. Nous pouvons ralentir, mais nous ne pouvons pas stagner. Allons-y, maintenant!

Le reste du trajet ce fit donc tranquillement. A chaque pas que Regina parvenait à faire, les collines paraissaient plus lointaines qu'au précédent. Regina savait que la jeune blonde n'allait pas la lâcher avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé une solution. Pour retrouver Henry, elle devait faire des sacrifices et surmonter son envie de lui passer une corde au cou. Peut-être que le plus sage était de connaître l'histoire de ce pays. Comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Le chemin était maintenant en pente et elles marchaient à pas lents pour éviter une chute. Ce rythme plaisait à Regina, qui en profita pour questionner Elsa.

- Comment as-tu eu tes pouvoirs?

- Je suis née avec, _répondit la jeune femme_.

- Vraiment, à la naissance? donc.. ils se transmettent de génération en génération?

Elsa avait baissé tristement la tête. Le vent soufflait toujours mais à présent le ciel s'était éclaircie. La nuit avait été longue. Une brise gelée heurtait violemment leur visage. Elsa préférait avancer prudemment. Mais cela voulait dire qu'elle devait répondre aux questions de Regina et cela ne semblait pas l'enchanter.

- Pas vraiment, je suis la seule à avoir eu cette malédiction. Il y a des risques d'avalanches. Fais attention, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer par ici. Un seul geste, même infime, est capable de faire quelque chose de terrible. Il ne faut pas parler fort, non plus.

Elles étaient arrivées à un ruisseau et en avaient profité pour se désaltérer un instant.

- Tu as été maudite? _continua curieusement Regina_.

- Non. C'est une façon de parler. Une façon comme une autre pour désigner ma magie.

Regina l'observait d'un coin de l'œil, tout en marchant.

- La magie est neutre, jusqu'à ce que l'on décide pour elle si elle est destinée à avoir un but bon ou mauvais. Mais la magie qui naît en même temps qu'une personne, une magie que l'on n'apprend pas, parce qu'elle fait partie de nous, est un don incroyable. Tu n'es qu'une idiote qui n'a pas su voir ça et qui a du passer sa vie à la combattre et la craindre plutôt que de ne faire plus qu'une avec elle.

- On ne m'a jamais expliqué comment l'utiliser! On a fait que me voir comme un monstre parce que je suis différente. Avant moi, Arendelle ne connaissait pas la magie! Ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant, comme j'ai pu le voir dans la forêt enchantée. Je serais sûrement passée inaperçue si je n'avais pas été destinée à devenir reine! Tous les yeux étaient tournés constamment sur moi. Les gens me fixaient et me dévisageaient, attendant de moi le moindre faux pas, le moindre défauts. La pression était énorme. Cacher mes pouvoirs devenaient de plus en plus difficile!

A mesure qu'Elsa se plaignait, la neige tombait plus fort. Regina avait secoué désespérément la tête. Elsa était jeune. Bien trop jeune. Elle voulait se croire forte, mais elle n'avait pas assez de maturité pour cela. Sûrement pas pour de si grands pouvoirs. Elle agissait sans réfléchir. Pour Regina, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle devait se méfier. Elsa était imprévisible.

- Tu dis que tu es reine. Tes parents sont donc décédés?

- Oui, ils ont disparu en mer pendant mon adolescence. J'ai été poussée précocement dans les affaires royales.

- Tu es sûre qu'ils n'ont pas préféré aller loin de toi? _ria Regina_.

- Il n'y a pas matière à rire. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que ma sœur et moi avons traversé!

- Tiens, parlons-en de ta sœur? Raconte-moi, comment lui as-tu gelé son cœur?

Elsa avait dépassé Regina en lui cognant l'épaule.

- Tu es ignoble, _siffla Elsa_.

- Moi? Tu as massacré ma vie et celle de mon fils. Je voudrais être auprès de lui. Au lieu de ça, je suis coincée ici à t'écouter pleurnicher.

- N'oublies pas ce que tu m'as fait subir!

- Très bien, peut-être que je suis ignoble. Mais, ma chère Elsa, nous nous ressemblons bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Elles avaient continué en silence. Elles étaient dans la montagne. Le palais était proche. Regina pensait à présent à Robin. Il lui manquait. Elle l'imaginait, sourire à Marian. Ce sourire amoureux, que Regina ne voulait que pour elle. La jalousie était intense, elle se mêlait à la tristesse. Elle voulait connaître l'état de Henry, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle allait réussir. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire des promesses qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir. Toutefois, elle savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Personne à Storybrooke n'allait le laisser tomber.

Elle comprenait ce qu'Elsa avait ressenti en arrivant dans la forêt enchanté. Être loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait devait déjà être terrible. Elle n'avait également aucun contact avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient bien, s'ils étaient toujours vivants, si Arendelle était toujours debout. En enfermant Elsa, Regina l'avait privé de sa vie et de la possibilité de secourir les siens. Elle commençait à comprendre l'ampleur de cet acte. Regina s'était approchée d'Elsa et avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée.

Ces trois mots furent tellement difficile à dire pour Regina. Elle voulait paraître la plus naturelle et sincère possible. Elle le pensait réellement. Elle était désolée. Elsa n'avait rien répondu. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête. Regina avait changé depuis leur toute première rencontre. Storybrooke l'avait changé. Pour Elsa, c'était encore frais. Regina et la méchante reine n'étaient pas encore dissociées complètement.

- Tu pleures? _demanda Regina_, tu es émue par mes excuses?

- J'ai peur, _répondit-elle seulement_.

Regina n'osait pas lui poser de questions. Avoir peur était peut-être ce qui était le plus normal dans cette situation, le contraire aurait été plus étrange encore. Elle n'était pas revenue chez elle depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles et sa sœur devait être probablement morte.

- J'ai peur de me rendre à Arendelle et de me retrouver face à la tombe de ma sœur. Tout ceci est de ma faute et je reviens sans réelles solutions. Je ne reviens qu'avec de faux espoirs. Je ne reviens qu'avec mes promesses! Je ne sème que le malheur et la souffrance... Je ne sais même pas ce que l'on va faire en arrivant, où on va aller...

- Comment ça? On ne va pas dans ton château?

Elsa n'avait pas répondu. Il plut tout le long du chemin jusqu'à leur arrivée. Lorsque la pluie s'était enfin arrêtée, il semblait faire moins froid. Quelque chose avait changé, Regina en avait conscience. Le pays était heureux de revoir sa reine, c'était certain.

- Nous y sommes, _souffla Elsa_.

- C'est sublime..

Regina avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Tout était recouvert d'un tapis blanc. Les toits des maisons, les hautes tours du château, les ponts, l'église, tout semblait préservé par cette douceur blanchâtre. Le pays semblait être emprisonné sous un nuage de crème. Les habitants étaient habillés chaudement. Leur mine affreuse dépareillait totalement, mais elle était compréhensible.

- C'est jour de marché aujourd'hui..sauf que les marchants n'ont plus rien à vendre. Mais tu aurais du voir Arendelle un jour de beau temps. Tu aurais eu le souffle coupé, crois moi. Tous les stands que tu vois, sont à l'origine remplis de couleurs de fruits et de légumes. Là-bas, près de la fontaine, un homme vendait des fleurs! Le merveilleux parfum remplissait toutes les rues! Ici, un vieil homme servait du potage! Tout le monde se retrouvait et racontait des histoires. Là, un couple vendaient des jouets pour les enfants. Ils souriaient tout le temps et leur bonne humeur était si contagieuse. Une fois, alors que je me promenais avec mon père, il ont offert une poupée à une petite fille. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait serré si fort sa poupée contre elle. Aujourd'hui, ils ont fermé. Ils ont été obligés. Plus personne n'achète de jouets, maintenant. Ils doivent économiser parce que la nourriture se fait rare et chère.

Elsa s'était arrêtée. Son visage s'était animé d'un large sourire qui étirait son visage. Un garçon face à elle avait ce même sourire. Mais il avait laissé place immédiatement à de l'inquiétude.

- C'est la reine Elsa! _Cria quelques villageois_.

L'instant d'après, une trentaine de gardes avaient fondus sur la jeune femme. Regina avait tout juste le temps de se mettre à l'écart. Ils avaient emprisonnés les mains d'Elsa, la rendant vulnérable. Ils l'avaient ensuite traîné de force à l'intérieur du château.

* * *

_Once Upon a Winter._

_ノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノ_


	4. 4 - Le Joyau du Royaume

_- ONCE UPON A WINTER -_

_ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ_

_Quatrième chapitre,_

_ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ_

**Emma**

La neige continuait de tomber. Storybrooke était recouvert de neige et la température baissait toujours d'une manière inquiétante. Malgré le feu qui flamboyait dans la cheminé, la boutique de Gold restait fraîche. Ils discutaient autour d'une table ou devant chacun d'eux fumait un thé bouillant.

- A l'époque, _expliqua Rumpeltiltskin_, il faisait très froid pour la saison, vraiment très froid. Tout le monde s'interrogeait. Regina venait de prendre le trône, alors, évidemment, tout le monde pensait qu'elle en était la responsable. Un soir, elle est venue me trouver avec une boite d'enfermement entre ses mains. Elle paraissait plutôt furieuse et sur le moment j'ai pensé qu'elle m'était destinée. Mais, elle m'a simplement demandé de m'en débarrasser, en m'expliquant brièvement la situation. Petit à petit, tout est redevenu normal dans la forêt enchantée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? _siffla_ _Emma avec_ _impatience_. Que contenait la boite?

Avant de reprendre la parole, Rumpelstiltskin avait bu une gorgée du thé de Belle.

- La boite contenait une jeune fille qui provenait d'Arendelle. Elle était une menace pour tout le monde. Pour une fois, Regina a fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Pourquoi était-elle une menace? _questionna Emma, _où se trouve Arendelle?

- Je connais cet endroit, _souffla Hook_, j'y suis déjà allé. C'est dans un autre monde. Le pays tout entier est sous l'emprise d'une malédiction causée par leur reine, Elsa. Elle a de terribles et puissants pouvoirs qui ont gelé les lacs, les champs, les maisons...le peuple fait ce qu'il peut pour survivre. Elsa a même blessé mortellement sa sœur. Lorsque j'y étais, la reine avait fuit, apparemment honteuse et le pays cédé à la panique. Le prince Hans, d'un royaume voisin, essayait de calmer les choses. Un brave homme.

Toutes les chaises étaient prises, Belle s'était donc assise sur les genoux de son époux.

- Vous pensez qu'Elsa est ici, à Storybrooke? s'inquiéta Belle, et que c'est pour cette raison que le temps est ainsi?

- C'est certain. Mais elle doit-être partie, sinon elle se serait manifestée. Vous avez du l'amener accidentellement, en même temps que Marian, _conclua Rumpelstiltskin_.

- Où est-elle alors? Elle voyage librement gelant tout sur son passage? _s'indigna Emma_.

Il avait resserré ses bras contre Belle, respirant le parfum de ses longs cheveux. Il réfléchissait, pesant chaque mot avant de les prononcer.

- Je pense qu'elle est rentrée chez elle, mais avec Regina. Elle a échoué dans le passé, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire une nouvelle fois. Elle avait besoin de Regina.

- Il faut la retrouver! Il faut sortir Regina de là! _s'exclama Emma._

Rumpelstiltskin avait froncé les sourcils. Il se doutait et avait prévu la réaction d'Emma. Il avait regardé un bref instant par la fenêtre. L'avenir de Storybooke dépendait de Regina et elle aurait sûrement besoin de renfort. Il secoua la tête avant de regarder Emma dans les yeux.

- Il y a bien un moyen pour rejoindre Arendelle.

Il aurait préféré le garder pour sa propre personne, pour une occasion future, mais il n'était visiblement pas le choix. Il s'était levé et avait ouvert une de ses armoires murales. Pendant de longues minutes, tout le monde se regardait en silence autour de la table.

- Je l'ai, c_hantonna Rumpelstiltskin en brandissant une fiole d'une couleur jaunâtre_.

- De la magie, encore, _soupira Emma_.

- La magie ne peut se vaincre que par la magie. Ceci est une fiole qui capte nos souvenirs et qui permet de voyager dans le temps. Vous devez vous rendre sur le Joyau du Royaume.

Hook releva la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Le navire de mon frère! _chuchota-t-il à Emma._

- Il vous faut récupérer la pierre blanche des trolls, qui vous a autrefois permit de voyager jusqu'à Arendelle. Il y en a très peu, mais vous ne devez pas tout boire car c'est tout ce qui me reste et vous allez devoir y retourner pour rendre le cristal, afin de ne pas modifier le passé! Vous devez faire attention. Surtout à que le Hook du passé ne s'aperçoive pas de votre présence. C'est important.

Emma observait Killian du coin de l'œil. Elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il n'allait pas pouvoir directement parler à son frère, ni le prendre dans ses bras, mais il allait avoir la chance de le revoir et c'était un précieux cadeau. Son excitation et son appréhension devaient se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle posa une main sur celle de Hook, en lui souriant légèrement. Hook recouvra la main de la jeune femme par la sienne, oubliant pour un moment la discrétion qu'ils avaient convenu. Ils devaient partir au plus vite, ils avaient donc chacun avalé une gorgée de la potion, en prenant soin dans laisser pour y retourner une prochaine fois.

- Rentrez avant ce soir! _ordonna Rumpelstiltskin_.

Avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, Emma et le pirate étaient quelques années en arrière, sur le Joyau du Royaume. Le navire était magnifique. Emma observait autour d'elle, le visage émerveillé. Mais elle fronça vite les sourcils, en se remémorant les dernières paroles du ténébreux : "Rentrez avant ce soir!" Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souciait absolument pas de comment ils allaient faire pour retourner à Storybrooke et maintenant cette idée lui faisait peur. Rumpelstiltskin aurait pu leur en parler plus tôt. Ce qui inquiétait également Emma, était le "ce soir" qui était très vague.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour rentrer? _demanda-t-elle_.

- Tu as l'impression d'être en chair et en os, mais en réalité il n'y a que ton esprit qui a voyagé dans le temps. Il s'éteindra simplement et reprendra place dans ton corps. Nous n'avons rien à faire pour revenir, c'est pour cette raison que nous ne devons pas traîner.

- Si on ne décide rien, pourquoi Gold nous a dit demander de revenir avant ce soir?

Hook hocha les épaules. Ils se cachèrent derrière deux immenses tonneaux qui contenaient du vin. L'odeur pestilentielle donna la nausée à Emma.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? C'est infecte!

- Cela faisait longtemps que l'on naviguait, _ria Hook. _Il n'y avait pas que du vin dedans, mon frère faisait rajouter des choses, pour que cela dure plus longtemps. Sinon en deux semaine il n'y avait plus rien. Personne n'y a jamais fait attention. Quand on a soif, on a soif. Au bout d'un moment on s'habitue à l'odeur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu buvais ça!

- Non, je préfère le rhum au vin. Puis, si j'en voulais, mon frère se réservait un tonneau de la meilleure boisson, qu'il gardait dans son compartiment. Mais ces tonneaux, s'exclama-t-il en les désignant d'un signe de main, rendent ivre rapidement grâce au mélange, idéal pour occuper l'équipage pendant les longues virées en mer.

Emma secoua la tête en soupirant. Respirer cette immonde odeur lui donnait envie de vomir, alors il était totalement impensable qu'elle en boive, même qu'une seule gorgée.

Elle sentit des bras l'entourer tendrement et le souffle du pirate se glissait contre son cou. Elle se retourna calmement pour être face à lui. Mais le visage souriant de Killian se figea et se transforma en une expression désolée.

- ...Liam.. chuchota-t-il.

Emma avait tourné la tête, scrutant autour d'elle. Un jeune homme se tenait devant ses hommes. Il semblait converser avec prestance et autorité. Elle avait laissé s'échapper un rire en voyant la tenue de l'ancien Hook, qui se tenait fièrement à côté de son frère. Le pirate avait posé une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Quelle élégance tu avais! _pouffa-t-elle_.

Hook la foudroya du regard.

- Arrête de te moquer, on pourrait nous entendre. Celui qui se tient à côté de moi, c'est mon frère, _avait-il dit tout bas, d'un ton sérieux_. C'était mon plus grand modèle. J'étais si heureux d'être avec lui, je voulais tant lui ressembler. Il était ma seule famille, du moins, la seule personne qui m'importait réellement. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi.

- Il l'était, j'en suis sûre. Sinon, il ne se tiendrez pas à tes côtés. Observe donc la manière dont il pose les yeux sur toi, avec pureté et bienveillance.

Hook baissa la tête.

- Viens, pendant que tout le monde est sur le pont nous devons récupérer le cristal. Ou est-il?

- C'est un pendentif, _il releva la tête vers son frère_, c'est Liam qui le porte.

Emma avait soupiré avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le sol. Comment pouvaient-ils prendre ce collier sans que Liam ne se doute de quoi que ce soit?

- Viens, _lança Hook_, il y une pièce que personne ne fréquente. On y sera à l'abri pour réfléchir. Lorsque mon frère aura terminé son discours, tout le monde retournera à ses occupations et ils tomberont forcément sur nous.

- J'ai une idée, _souffla Emma en le suivant_, comme je ne rencontrerais jamais ton frère, je peux me permettre d'aller le voir et de passer un moment avec lui. Je lui prendrais furtivement le médaillon.

- Emma...regarde autour de toi, vois-tu une femme à bord?

- ...J'ai une autre idée, reste ici!

Une bonne heure plus tard, Emma se trouvait sur le pont. Elle portait de vieux habits qu'elle avait trouvé. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, pensant que c'était un homme. Un chapeau usé dissimulé de son mieux ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle s'était glissée délicatement près de Liam Jones. Personne ne se trouvait autour de lui. Elle avait fait mine de trébucher, heurtant violemment le sol en un cri volontairement féminin. Son chapeau était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses cheveux en cascade était à la vue de tous. Liam se baissa et l'attrapa par le bras, la tirant jusqu'à sa cabine. Son plan avait marché.

- Tu as eu de la chance que personne ne te voit! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé sinon!

- Je suis désolée mon capitaine, _s'excusa Emma en baissant la tête_.

- Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je ne te jette pas immédiatement par dessus le bord! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Qui es-tu?

- Je suis ici depuis le départ, personne ne m'avait remarqué. J'ai toujours voulu naviguer, je réalise mon rêve.

Emma se rapprochait de Liam, ne laissant peu d'espace entre eux. Le capitaine était clairement troublé. Après tout, avoir une femme à bord était mal vu et portait malheur, mais cela pouvait être un avantage pour lui. Si personne n'était au courant, elle pouvait bien rester. Mais Liam avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Il pensait connaître son équipage, il pensait savoir tout ce qui se passait sur son bateau. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Emma voulait le séduire. Elle savait qu'elle y était presque, mais quelqu'un appela le capitaine. Il s'était excusé et était sorti en lui demandant de ne pas bouger de la chambre. Elle avait vu le cristal blanc autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle s'était assise sur le lit, touchant les couvertures du bout des doigts. Liam devait très vite rentrer, sinon elle ne pourrait pas prendre le médaillon avant ce soir. Elle sursauta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Déjà? Que devait-elle faire si un membre de l'équipage entrait et se rendait compte de sa présence. Elle soupira de soulagement. C'était Hook qui se tenait devant elle.

- Sors d'ici, il pourrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre! Il ne doit pas te voir!

- Tu ne revenais jamais, j'ai pensé qu'ils t'avaient capturé. Liam était avec moi, tout à l'heure, enfin avec mon moi du passé. Il lui a fait une accolade. J'étais jaloux de moi-même, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

Emma s'était levée et avait posé son regard dans celui du pirate. Sans pouvoir résister un seul instant, il l'avait embrassé en lui caressant la joue. Au même moment, Liam était rentré, une carte sous les bras, transportant un mystérieux sac. Il fronça les sourcils en passant d'Emma à Hook qui venaient de se séparer brutalement.

- Je peux te donner une explication..._souffla Hook_.

- Tu n'es pas mon frère. Tu lui ressemble, mais tu n'es pas lui. Qui es-tu?

Killian avait ravalé un sanglot. Il avait tant de fois rêvé de ce moment, mais il ne se déroulait absolument pas comme il le souhaitait.

- C'est peut-être aussi bien de dire la vérité, _proposa Emma_, il nous aidera peut-être.

Il approuva d'une signe de tête.

- Nous ne sommes pas de cette époque-ci, _expliqua Hook, _le médaillon que tu gardes avec toi, ouvre une porte vers Arendelle.

- Je le sais, c'est notre destination, _gronda Liam_.

- Nous en avons besoin dans le futur. Tout est gelé et nous devons nous y rendre pour sauver notre entourage et tous les habitants de notre ville.

- Vous vouliez me voler!

- Non, non, il est important que tout se déroule normalement dans le passé pour que rien ne change. Tout doit rester à sa place. On comptait revenir pour rendre l'objet afin qu'Arendelle puisse être visité par ce navire.

- On a sincèrement besoin de ce cristal, renchérie la sauveuse. Il est unique ici. Tous les autres sont à Arendelle. C'est notre seul moyen pour y aller!

- Ce n'est pas l'homme que je connais.. Ce n'est pas mon frère..

Liam réfléchissait. Il paraissait en colère et dévisageait son frère avec amertume. Il ne semblait pas leur faire confiance. Hook s'était avancé vers lui et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Liam. Il s'attendait à un mouvement de recul, mais Liam était resté immobile.

- Tu es mon frère. Je t'aime et je sais que je compte pour toi. Je sais que j'ai changé. Mais, au fond, je suis toujours le même. Regarde-moi. Je suis toujours ton petit frère. Tu peux me croire. On a besoin de toi dans le futur. Donne nous le cristal, continue ta route, on sera de retour à temps. C'est une promesse.

Avant de laisser à son frère le temps de lui répondre, Hook s'était collé contre lui. Liam était crispé et surpris par cet acte spontané. Il se doutait que quelque chose était arrivé, que quelque chose lui arriverait dans le futur. Mais il ne disait rien. Il avait simplement fermé ses bras sur le dos du pirate, attendant qu'il décide lui-même de se retirer.

- C'est d'accord, prenez-le.

* * *

_Once Upon a Winter._

_ノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノ_


	5. 5 - Kristoff et Sven

_- ONCE UPON A WINTER -_

_ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ_

_Cinquième chapitre,_

_ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ_

**Regina**

Les gardes et Elsa s'effaçaient dans l'horizon.

- Vous ne devez pas rester là, _ordonna le jeune homme qui avait sourit à Elsa_, s'ils apprennent que vous étiez ensemble, vous serez également arrêté!

L'homme qui se tenait devant Regina était grand et musclé. Il portait un bonnet qui couvrait ses cheveux qui tombait au dessous de ses oreilles. Il avait un visage bienveillant qui avait tout de suite rassuré Regina. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il portait des vêtements de roturiers, pourtant il semblait bien connaître Elsa. Un rêne se cachait derrière lui, en voyant l'expression surprise de la jeune femme, il fit les présentations.

- Lui, c'est Sven! _expliqua le jeune homme._ Il n'est pas méchant.

- Et vous?

- Je ne suis pas méchant, non plus! Je suis du côté d'Elsa!

Sa phrase n'avait pas totalement rassuré la jeune femme.

- Je vous demande quel est votre nom, pas si vous mordez!

- Je suis Kristoff!

Il paraissait gêné.

- Venez, vous serez en sécurité chez moi et nous pourrons parler calmement.

Kristoff habitait une petite maison en bois. Un traîneau qui semblait avoir été fait main était exposé devant la porte d'entrée.

- Je l'ai terminé hier soir, c'est un traîneau de fortune. J'en ai perdu un par la faute d'Anna. Elle a dit qu'elle m'en offrirait un autre pour se faire pardonner...mais bon, en attendant qu'elle tienne parole, je dois bien continuer à travailler. Alors je l'ai fait moi-même. Avant je vendais de la glace. Aujourd'hui...ça ne rapporte plus rien. Alors j'enlève la neige qui bloque les routes. Le prince Hans m'a engagé. Il ne sait pas que je connais Anna, ainsi je vais la voir souvent.

- Attendez, Anna est toujours vivante ?

- Elle est très faible et mourante. Je me faisais du soucis, mais maintenant qu'Elsa est revenue, j'ai l'espoir que tout s'arrange!

Il tendit à Regina une tasse d'un bouillon fumant.

- Tenez, ça va vous réchauffer.

- Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas rendre visite à Anna, si vous n'étiez pas aux services du prince ou s'il était au courant que vous la connaissiez? Oh, parce que vous êtes un paysan! Je n'y avais pas penser!

- Déjà, je ne suis pas un paysan! et, non, ce n'est pas la raison. Le prince Hans ne veut que personne ne s'approche d'Anna. Il a peur que quelqu'un parvienne à la sauver.

Regina était à deux doigts de s'étouffer de stupeur. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui racontait.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle guérisse?

- Ce n'est pas évidemment? _ria doucement Kristoff_. Il a dupé tout Arendelle en faisant croire qu'il était amoureux d'Anna. Ils pensent tous que c'est un homme bien, qu'il est celui qui parviendra à sauver ce foutu pays! Il a dit qu'Anna était très fragile, qu'elle était dans un était critique et que le contact des gens extérieurs et de leurs bactéries l'a tueraient. C'est faux tout ça. Mais ils ont tous une confiance aveugle en lui. Il joue remarquablement bien l'homme au cœur brisé, qui voit la femme qu'il aime s'éteindre un peu plus chaque jour! Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, ce que l'on ressent! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le trône. Il a douze frères! Il n'aurait rien eu, alors il a prit Arendelle d'une façon sournoise et écœurante!

- Que croient les habitants d'Arendelle?

- Ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Ils aiment Anna et ils pensent que Hans a des sentiments sincères envers elle. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, ils seront toujours là à boire ses paroles.

- Vous ne direz pas ça parce que vous êtes jaloux?

- Jaloux de quoi? De lui? Parce qu'il a le trône et parce qu'il contrôle Arendelle?

- Non, jaloux parce qu'il a Anna.

- S'il prenait soin d'elle, s'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle...je serais partis depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Kristoff soupira un instant.

- Le peuple n'a jamais porté Elsa dans son cœur. Quand elle était petite, cela allait. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas réellement méchants. Elle faisait tomber de la neige qui fondait quelques minutes après. Tout allait bien, elle amusait les enfants du coin et sa jeune sœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle blesse cette dernière. Ce n'était pas volontaire, évidemment, mais après cela, les habitant ont refusé qu'Elsa s'approche des autres enfants. Elle était rejetée, haïs, regardée comme si elle était un monstre. Après cela, Elsa a refusé de parler à Anna et elle ne sortait plus du palais. Elle avait peur de faire du mal une nouvelle fois. Un jour, Elsa et Anna sont devenues orphelines. A partir de ce moment, les habitants ont détesté Elsa comme jamais. Ils savaient qu'il ne restait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir l'âge de gouverner. Quand elle a eu vingt ans, elle est devenue reine. Anna lui a présenté le prince Hans, elle voulait l'épouser. Elles se sont violemment disputées, parce qu'Anna et Hans venaient juste de ce rencontrer et il était inconcevable d'épouser quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas. Je partage son avis, c'est d'une stupidité. Elsa est partie du château et tout a gelé. J'ai rencontré Anna à ce moment là, elle cherchait sa sœur pour s'excuser et pour qu'elle provoque le dégel. Je l'ai accompagné et on est très vite devenu ami.

Regina levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Très bien, cela confirme mes suppositions. Je pense savoir comment arranger les choses.

- Comment ça?

Voyant que Regina ne lui répondait pas, il continua :

- Je ne connais pas votre nom. Elsa partait à la recherche d'un magicien, un certain..Rumpelstiltskin, si je me souviens bien. Mais ce nom ne vous va pas.

- Elle l'a...rencontré, si on peut dire. Peut-être pas de la manière dont elle l'aurait espéré. Mais c'est moi qu'elle est venue trouver et je m'appelle Regina Mills.

Elle marqua une petite pause, avant de continuer.

- C'est simple, j'avais déjà remarqué que la colère d'Elsa, sa frustration, ou encore sa tristesse faisait augmenter le froid. Lorsqu'Elsa était heureuse, quand elle était petite avec les autres enfants, elle parvenait à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Sa magie n'a pas augmenté. Tous les sentiments négatifs l'amplifient simplement. Comme s'ils explosaient en même temps que ce qu'elle ressent. Si Elsa parvient à se faire aimer de nouveau, si elle parvient à être heureuse et à se sentir chez elle, la neige pourrait fondre. C'est pour l'instant la seule piste que j'ai.

Kristoff la regardait pensivement, tout ceci était bien facile.

- Elsa sera sûrement envoyée au cachot, puis ils se débarrasseront d'elle. Elle est la seule qui barrait encore la route à Hans. Il faut aller chercher Anna avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux la sortir des griffes de ce monstre. Comme je l'ai dit, le peuple aime Anna et accepte de servir Hans seulement pour elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'a gardé en vie si longtemps. Maintenant qu'Elsa est revenue, il doit avoir peur qu'elle lui dise la vérité. Il ne va pas hésiter à mettre fin à ses jours. Il voulait se servir d'Anna pour appâter Elsa. Il peut maintenant la tuer à tout moment.

- Elsa n'est pas au courant pour Hans ?

- Non, elle pense être partie en laissant Arendelle entre de bonnes mains.

Regina s'était levée et avait soupiré en voyant la neige qui continuait de tomber. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à Henry, qui devait être dans le même état qu'Anna. Si la jeune fille était parvenue à tenir si longtemps, elle savait qu'Henry y arriverait aussi. Cette pensée l'avait rassuré, même si elle était toujours profondément inquiète.

- C'est gentil, souffla Kristoff, d'être venue nous aider. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Regina se retourna vers lui et le fixa avec attention.

- Juger quelqu'un sans le connaître, relève du même niveau que celui d'épouser quelqu'un que l'on vient tout juste de rencontrer.

- Vous savez, j'ai grandi avec les trolls. Ils examinent les humains et découvrent leur personnalité, tout cela rien qu'avec le regard. Vous avez un regard qui en dit long, plus long que la manière arrogante et provocatrice avec laquelle vous vous exprimez.

- Enfin, _soupira Regina,_ si on allait libérer Anna? Mes pouvoirs ont grandement envie de se dégourdir un peu.

* * *

_Once Upon a Winter._

_ノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノ_


	6. 6 - Retrouvailles

- ONCE UPON A WINTER -

◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ

Sixième chapitre,

◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ

**Emma**

Hook n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le _Joyau du Royaume_. Il était resté silencieux et paraissait extrêmement triste. Emma ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire. Une lueur d'espoir traversait son esprit lorsqu'il songeait qu'il allait revoir son frère, lorsqu'il irait lui rendre cette pierre. A cette pensée, il l'avait observé en la faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

- Tu sais comment elle marche? _se demanda Emma  
_

Il avait secoué doucement la tête en soupirant. Cette réponse n'avait pas rassuré la jeune femme, qui avait soupiré à son tour. Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Rumpelstiltskin, Henry et David discutaient.

- Je veux y aller! _s'exclama Henry_, c'est ma mère! De plus, c'est de ma faute!

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, _le corrigea David._

- Si, entièrement, je n'aurais jamais du la laisser seule hier soir!

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir! Puis, tu ne tiens même pas debout, ce serait bien trop dangereux que tu y ailles.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'irai mieux en route.

Emma s'était mise à côté de lui et lui avait tendrement frôlé la joue.

- Tu as de la fièvre. Si tu venais avec nous, ton état ne pourrait qu'empirer. Tu as besoin d'être au chaud. On reviendra rapidement, tu verras.

- Je veux venir, _ordonna Henry_, je ne me sens pas si mal que ça!

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, on ne va pas en discuter plus longtemps! _gronda la jeune femme_. D'ailleurs, tu devrais immédiatement te mettre dans des couvertures! Avec Hook, on ramènera Regina si vite que tu n'auras pas le temps de te rendre compte de notre absence.

- Ne fais de de promesses que tu ne pourras peut-être pas tenir, _maugréa Henry_.

Avant même qu'Emma ne réponde, David avait prit la parole.

- Comment ça, "avec Hook"? Je viens également!

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu dois veiller sur ta famille.

- Tu es ma famille, Emma!

- Je sais. Je te remercie. Mais comme Henry est malade, il ne va pas pouvoir partager la même maison que Neal. Il faut que quelqu'un soit là pour lui.

- Ruby a proposé de le prendre avec elle.

- Tu vois gamin, tu auras autant de pâtisseries et de chocolat à la cannelle que tu souhaites!

Henry avait prit sa mère dans ses bras, lui chuchotant de revenir le plus vite possible.

- Ça m'embête tout de même que tu partes seule avec lui, _grommela David en fixant le pirate_.

- Il a toute ma confiance, _chuchota la jeune femme_. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous tous, tu devrais lui accorder la tienne!

- On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de quelqu'un, encore moins dans celle d'un pirate.

Hook avait tourné des yeux, il préférait ne pas répondre. Quelqu'un venait de les rejoindre. Robin portait son arc sur son dos.

- Rassurez-vous, je les accompagne.

Cette pensée soulagea David qui lui sourit gentiment.

- C'est de Regina qu'il s'agit. Je ne peux pas rester ici, sans rien faire. Je vais devenir fou. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je viens avec vous.

Emma comprenait parfaitement ce que Robin pouvait ressentir. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, elle avait tourné la tête vers Hook qui semblait être du même avis, puisqu'il hoché la tête avec compréhension.

- Je viendrais aussi.

Marian venait d'apparaître derrière eux. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle, sans comprendre pour quelles raisons elle voudrait les aider à retrouver Regina.

- Cette idée n'est-elle pas séduisante Robin? Partir à l'aventure, comme au bon vieux temps.

Un sourire gêné avait étiré le visage de Robin.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment se servir de cette pierre? demanda Emma en la brandissant.

- Evidemment! _souffla Rumpelstiltskin_, suivez-moi.

Emma ne s'était rendue compte de rien. En quelques secondes, elle se trouvait devant les remparts d'Arendelle. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ce que cela en avait l'air, elle pensait que se rendre à cet endroit serait plus complexe.

- Nous devons contourner les remparts, _expliqua Hook_, de l'autre côté, il y a une porte qui nous permet de rentrer sans mal.

Tout le monde avait acquiescé, près à suivre les conseils du pirate. Marian semblait pensive et profondément triste, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son époux.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Marian l'avait alors fixé avec attention, comme si elle n'espérait plus l'entendre lui adresser la parole.

- Tout va bien, seulement je ne comprends pas quelque chose. Tu ne voulais tellement pas me retrouver et de rattraper le temps que nous avons perdus, que tu as préféré partir à la recherche de celle qui était la cause de tous nos malheurs. Tu comptais partir sans même me le dire. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé en mon absence pour que tu me détestes à ce point? Comment es-tu devenu à être si lâche face à moi?

- Marian...

- Ne réponds pas. Finalement, je pense qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne suis pas prête à entendre.

Elle était partie devant. Robin se demandait si elle se doutait de sa relation avec Regina. Il regardait Marian discuter à présent avec Hook. Il voulait lui dire la vérité, mais elle était difficile et sûrement bien trop douloureuse à entendre.

- Je pense comprendre pour quelle raison Robin souhaitait venir avec vous, _souffla Marian à Killian qui était visiblement très gêné_.

- Ah oui?

- Il est amoureux d'elle, pas vrai?

- Je préfère ne pas m'impliquer dans vos histoires.

- Je vois. Donc, j'ai bien raison? Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas venu simplement pour sauver la méchante reine. Bien que je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne la laisse pas coincer à Arendelle, ce serait déjà un problème en moins. Il est venu parce qu'il est amoureux d'Emma.

- D'Emma? _s'étouffa Hook_.

Après de longues marches, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte pour y passer la nuit. Ils avaient besoin de repos. Marian pleurait et Robin avait le cœur lourd en voyant le chagrin de celle qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois. Elle était couchée à côté du feu et il s'était couché à côté d'elle, l'enlaçant de ses bras puissants.

- Je suis désolé que tu souffres Marian. Tu sais combien je t'ai aimé et combien je t'aime encore. Les choses sont simplement différentes, j'ai du apprendre à vivre sans toi. C'est aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi.

- Non, on ne vit pas la même chose mon Robin, _pleurait-elle_. Je t'ai quitté il y a seulement quelques semaines. On avait une vie, on était heureux tous les trois. Je te retrouve et tout à changé. Tu ne m'as pas vu depuis longtemps, mais moi c'est comme si on ne s'était jamais réellement quitté. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Tu as eu le temps de t'habituer à mon absence, tu as eu le temps de faire ton deuil. Moi, je dois faire le miens alors que tu es sous mes yeux, alors qu'il n'y a encore que quelques jours, tu me disais que tu m'aimais et que tu m'aimerais toujours. Il y a quelques jours je te rendais heureux, aujourd'hui tu es plus heureux sans moi.

Robin ne savait pas quoi répondre, il se contentait de resserrer son emprise. Il se sentait coupable. Marian observait Emma, pensant que Robin et elle était ensemble. Mais, elle avait froncé les sourcils en voyant qu'elle semblait plus proche du pirate que de l'homme qu'elle aimait. En effet, Hook était allongé contre un rochet de la grotte et Emma avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes, le regardant avec douceur.

- Tu ne voulais pas jouer dans la discrétion? _avait demandé Hook en souriant_.

- Je me sers de toi, parce que tu es bien plus confortable que le rochet où tu es appuyé. Puis, ils dorment déjà.

Hook s'amusait du bout de son crochet, avec les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout est toujours si compliqué? _avait-il demandé_.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps et maintenant que l'on pourrait être ensemble, on ne l'est pas. On doit se cacher. Regina méritait d'être heureuse, Robin le méritait aussi et finalement, aucun des deux ne l'est. Marian ne l'est pas non plus.

- Tout n'est pas toujours si noir, chuchota Emma, regarde Rumple et Belle, ils sont heureux. Ils n'ont pas vécu que de bons moments, pourtant aujourd'hui ils sont sur la bonne voie. Regarde Snow et David, ils m'ont retrouvé et ils ont eu autre bébé. Ils sont heureux également. Il suffit simplement d'être patient. Puis, rien ne m'empêche de faire ça, si je le veux.

A cet instant, elle s'était levée pour s'asseoir sur Hook qui l'observait sans dire un mot. Elle avait plongé son regard dans celui du pirate, puis avait sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il l'avait enlacé, la serrant plus fort contre lui. Ils s'étaient ensuite couchés, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain, lorsqu'Emma s'était réveillée, tout le monde avait déjà emballé les affaires et était déjà près à partir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrée d'Arendelle. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de chercher bien longtemps. Le cœur d'Emma avait manqué un battement en voyant Regina qui les observait à travers les carreaux d'une petite maisonnette. L'instant d'après, la jeune femme n'y était plus.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé...mais..

- Non, je l'ai vu aussi! s'exclama Robin.

- Moi aussi, _maugréa Marian_, et ne vois pas en quoi cela est enthousiasmant.

- Elle est peut-être prisonnière, _supposa Hook_.

Mais ils savaient qu'il se trompait, lorsqu'ils virent la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser découvrir Regina. Elle était à la fois surprise et heureuse de les voir. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'ils seraient venus à son secours. Elle courrait maintenant sur les dalles, affichant un immense sourire. Elle s'élançait vers Robin, prête à se jeter dans ses bras, mais s'était avisée en apercevant Marian derrière lui. Elle s'était arrêtée devant eux, toujours souriante.

- C'est bon de te voir, on se faisait du souci, _expliqua Emma_, je suis contente que tu sois en bonne santé.

A ces mots, Marian avait froncé les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas comment ils pouvaient se soucier d'elle. Jamais Regina ne serait venu au secours de personne. Marian était totalement perdue.

- Comment va Henry? _demanda Regina_.

- Il va bien, il voulait venir avec nous mais il commençait à être malade, il a du attraper à froid.

- Il n'a pas attrapé froid, Elsa lui a gelé son cœur! Elle voulait me punir pour ce que j'ai fait et elle voulait s'assurer que je la suive.

Emma regardait Regina, elle était sous le choc.

- Mais..

- Je t'expliquerai mieux à l'intérieur, nous devons entrer. Je vais vous présenter quelqu'un. On était sur le point de partir en mission de sauvetage, vous tombez bien.

Emma et Hook partirent devant, laissant Regina face à Marian et Robin. La jeune femme observait l'archer avec des yeux humides. Il était venu pour elle, mais pourquoi avoir emmené Marian? Elle avait subit tant de pressions ces derniers temps, qu'elle aurait préféré le savoir à Storybrooke plutôt que de le voir avec elle. Elle avait fait un demi-tour sur elle même pour suivre Emma et Hook, mais Robin l'avait retenu. Il l'avait tiré de toutes ses forces vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se colle contre son torse. Il avait ensuite serré ses bras contre elle, respirant ses cheveux. Marian regardait la scène avec une incompréhension haineuse. Regina avait blottit son visage dans le coup de Robin, retenant un sanglot au fond de sa gorge.

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi, _lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille_.

Ils avaient ensuite prit tous les trois le chemin vers la petite maison de Kristoff afin de rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Once Upon a Winter.

ノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノ


	7. ----

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour votre soutiens inébranlable. Vous êtes tous adorables et ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma fiction est appréciée. Elle n'est pas parfaite. Je n'écris pas très bien. Je fais beaucoup de fautes. Je m'excuse pour ça. C'est vrai que j'écris tout d'abord pour moi. J'aime ça. Mais j'écris aussi pour le faire partager, sinon je ne publierais pas mes écris ici. Merci d'être toujours présents. Vous êtes mes Muses.


	8. 7 - Une équipe

- ONCE UPON A WINTER -

◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ

Cinquième chapitre,

◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ◞ヽ ◞ヽ

Kristoff était en train de préparer des affaires. Lui, il pouvait pénétrer facilement dans le palais. Il devait, par contre, faciliter le passage de Regina. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Il avait été surpris en voyant quatre nouveaux arrivants. Il était difficile de faire passer inaperçu et de cacher une personne. Mais ce n'était pas irréalisable. Cinq, c'était tout de suite une autre histoire. Hans était puissant, même s'il n'était pas d'ici. Le nombre était quelque chose qu'il fallait quand même valoriser. Regina avait expliqué à tout le monde pourquoi Elsa l'avait enlevé et quel était son rôle dans cette histoire. Elle avait expliqué brièvement qu'Elsa n'était pas réellement mauvaise. Que personne ne l'aimait parce qu'ils avaient peur d'elle. Que les trolls avaient plusieurs fois essayés d'ôter la mémoire aux habitants, mais la peur générale était restée. Rendant la destruction des souvenirs presque impossible. Tout le monde craignait la jeune femme. Elle était vue comme un monstre.

- J'ai un peu de mal à prendre pitié pour une femme qui a glacé ma ville et le cœur de mon fils, _trancha Emma en fronçant les sourcils_.

- Je sais, _souffla Regina en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie_, elle était désespérée. Je ne lui cherche pas vraiment d'excuses. Si elle était face à moi, peut-être que je l'étranglerais. Mais, on trouvera comment sortir tout le monde de là. En attendant, on doit s'occuper d'Anna.

Marian observait la scène avec méfiance. Regina ne ressemblait pas à la méchante reine qui l'avait condamné par le passé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le mal derrière cela. Elle avait envie de crier. Elle était en colère. Elle balayait la pièce des yeux avec méprise. Ils étaient tous devant ce tyran, pourtant ils ne faisaient rien. Ils étaient aveuglés. Totalement sous l'emprise des belles paroles de cette femme. Pourtant, qu'importe d'Elsa. Qu'importe Anna. Qu'importe Arendelle. Qu'importe le froid. Regina était à porté de main, elle paraissait faible et fragile. C'était le bon moment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'en débarrassaient pas? Pourquoi étaient-ils ici pour elle? Elle avait envoûté tout le monde? Elle ne voyait que cette option. Elle semblait être la seule lucide. Le réel lui revenait dans la figure et son odeur la rendait folle. Robin ne pouvait pas détourner le regard d'elle. Il posait ses yeux avec niaiserie sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Descendait sur ces lèvres, qui ont ordonné tant de meurtres. Puis il remontait sur les yeux qui ont vu tant de malheurs avec un si grand plaisir. Pour finir sur le reste de ce corps qui aurait marché sur des cadavres en riant à pleins poumons. Marian se mordait la joue jusqu'au sang. Elle avait essayé de faire la part des choses. Mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Ce n'était pas possible, tout le monde était trop gentil avec Regina.

En effet, Robin observait Regina comme s'il avait envie de rompre la distance qui les séparer et la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait besoin d'être en contact avec elle. La brune se tenait devant eux, en essayant de prendre le plus d'assurance possible. Elle était déstabilisée. Elle ne devait pas faire attention à Robin. Du coin de l'œil, elle se rendait compte qu'il la fixait. Elle ne devait pas se mêler avec les pensées d'Emma. Elle aussi elle avait peur pour Henry, elle aussi elle voulait tout abandonner et rentrer pour être auprès de lui. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Kristoff trépignait d'impatience.

- Allons-y, maintenant, _expliqua-t-il_. Allons chercher Anna! Je pense qu'on est prêt. Il faut juste que je fasse quelque chose avant.

Il était parti dans sa chambre.

Hook s'était approché d'Emma et avait dessiné des figures du bout de son crochet, sur le dos de la jeune femme. Elle lui souriait gentiment, tandis qu'il lui racontait une anecdote sur son voyage. Son frère avait mangé un produit avarié au marché noir d'Arendelle et était tombé malade. Il n'avait pu sortir du bateau que le dernier jour. Lui qui avait tant planifié cette expédition, avait passé le plus de temps le nez dans une cuvette.

- Une chose qu'il faudra que tu penses à lui dire, _ria Emma_.

- Si je lui dis de ne rien consommer au marché noir, il n'ira peut-être pas. Il ne faudrait pas que le passé change une nouvelle fois.

Pour approuver, Emma s'était contentée d'hocher pensivement la tête. Par expérience, il était en effet préférable de s'abstenir de jouer avec le temps. Rien de bon ne pouvait en provenir. Le passé, le présent et le futur, doit suivre son cours.

Quelqu'un avait soudain frappé à la porte. Plus personne n'osait bouger. Plus personne n'osait respirer. Tout le monde se regardait. La personne avait frappé une seconde fois. Kristoff, très calmement, avait ordonné à tout le monde de passer dans la pièce à côté et de ne faire aucun bruit. Emma, appuyé contre la porte essayait d'écouter.

Elle entendit premièrement Kristoff. Sa voix grave et claire ne trahissait en aucun cas son anxiété. Emma contrôlait sa respiration. Sa poitrine montait et descendait en un rythme régulier.

- Ah, c'est toi, _se plaignit Kristoff_. Rentre donc.

Emma se demandait ce qui se passait. Comment Kristoff pouvait-il recevoir quelqu'un à ce moment précis?

- C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir, _reprit le jeune homme_, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Regina était en colère. Il pouvait avoir des amis, mais confiance ou non, cela était dangereux de dévoiler leur présence à quelqu'un. En sortant tout le monde était abasourdi.

- C'est Sven qui voulait me rappeler qu'il devait manger avant de partir sauver Anna, _expliqua Kristoff en grattant la tête de son rêne._ Quel gourmand celui-la!

A cette dernière remarque, Sven avait tourné la tête vers Kristoff en le foudroyant du regard.

- Quoi? _s'étonna le jeune homme._ Tu manges tout le temps alors que je n'ai pas suffisamment pour moi.

Le rêne leva la tête dans une expression indignée.

- Comment ça "tu me rends service parce que je suis trop gros"?!_ s'indigna Kristoff en poussant Sven de son épaule._

Emma et les autres observaient la scène en silence. Ils pensaient que quelque chose n'allait réellement pas dans ce pays.

- Non, tu ne travailles pas plus que moi! Tu manges plus que moi, ça oui, mais tu es un gros fainéant!

En disant cela, Kristoff avait collé son front contre celui de l'animal. Ils paraissaient furieux. Puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, Kristoff s'était mit à rire en prenant Sven dans ses bras. Le rêne avait également changé d'expression et regardait maintenant son maître avec douceur et bienveillance.

- Tu as raison, mon ami, je me laisse aller. Tiens, reprends une carotte on va y aller!

Sven paraissait heureux et détendu. Il semblait comprendre qu'Anna allait revenir et que le bonheur de Kristoff dépendait en grande partie de la jeune femme.

- Il va vraiment venir avec nous? _demanda Robin en caressant le dos du rêne_.

- Je ne vais jamais nulle part sans lui, _répondit Kristoff en souriant gentiment_. Puis, c'est le petit chouchou du palais.

Ils firent le voyage discrètement. Kristoff leur avait donné des capes pour qu'ils puissent passer inaperçus. Le palais s'étendait de tout son long. Les remparts se tenait droit, alors qu'Arendelle déclinait. Il était magnifique et immense.

- Voilà, _commença Kristoff coupant les autres dans leur admiration_, vous allez passer par un passage secret. Je vais entrer et vous ouvrir une porte qui se trouve près du jardin. On se retrouve plus tard. Faites attention de ne pas vous faire prendre!

* * *

Once Upon a Winter.  
ノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノノ


End file.
